United Kingdom
The United Kingdom (in full: The United Kingdoms of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) is one of the playable factions in R.U.S.E. Made up of the individual nations of England, Scotland, North Ireland, and Wales, these four nations contribute to Her Majesty's Armed Forces, which are further broken down into the British Army, the Royal Air Force, and the Royal Navy. Additionally, former members of the British Empire such as Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa have contributed both materiel and manpower to the Armed Forces of Britain. Despite the overarching formal title, the British Army is specifically considered the military of parliament, and not the crown, as a result of the English Civil War and affirmed in the 1689 English Bill of Rights. However, though the Prime Minister of England is the de facto leader of the British Army, the Queen of England still possesses the power to seize control of all aspects of Her Majesty's Armed Forces as its Commander-in-Chief. History Historically, Britain was left to fend for itself in 1940, but it waged war superbly. The picture of a cool-headed Tommy Atkins has yet to die. Britain also had a worldwide empire to call on after France was knocked out in 1940. Despite losing early battles, Britain held on and used it's powerful navy and army to slowly gain the upper hand on the Axis. After the entry of America into the war, Allied victory, while slow, was inevitable. Description The United Kingdom will have better air fighters and bombers units than the other factions, but this balanced out by weaker armour, their tanks a second weakest to Italy. They also start with Recon bunkers which are great to protect flanks from easy infantry grabs of your supply depots. Units and Buildings Headquarters *Outpost Bunker (Recon) - Sandbagged observation post with wide perception and machine guns. *Anti-Tank Position - Anchored 57mm Anti-Tank cannon; moderately effective against basic armour. *Artillery Shelter - 105mm medium-range bombardment gun. Barracks *Regulars - Basic Infantry. Good against most units, save heavier armour. **Guards - Advanced Infantry. Improved effectiveness against enemy Infantry. *Vickers - Ultralight Tank. Built for anti-infantry combat. Artillery & AA Base *Bofors - 40mm Anti-Air and Bombardment cannon. Best deployed in groups. *Howitzer 87mm - 25-pounder artillery guns. Substantially better range than the Bofors. **Howitzer 140mm - Heavy Artillery. Slower than the 25-pounders, but better damage. *Sexton - Armoured Artillery. Same damage as the 25-pounders, but more durable against return fire. Armour Base *AC Mk.1 (Recon) - Light armoured Recon car. Well-equipped against infantry. **Coventry Mk.2 - Advanced Armoured recon. Thicker armour and better weapons, as well as a small boost in speed. *Cruiser A13 - Medium-Light Tank. Poorly-equipped against enemy armour. *Cromwell A27 *Matilda Anti-Tank Base *AT 2 pdr. - Basic 2-pounder gun. Moderately effective against light armour. **AT 17 pdr. - Heavier 17-pounder gun. Nearly twice as powerful as the 2-pounder. *Archer - 17-pounder gun mounted on outdated Valentine tank chassis. **Firefly - U.S. Sherman tanks, upgraded with British 17-pounder guns. Airfield *Anson (Recon) - Fragile recon, with a set of 7.7mm anti-aircraft machine guns. *C47 - Troop transport plane. Deploys paratroopers. *Paratroopers - Elite Infantry. Equivalent to Guards in terms of firepower. *Spitfire - Fighter plane. Good at both strafing ground units as well as air-to-air combat. *Hurricane - Fighter-bomber. Armed with high-angle diving bomb and High Explosive (HE) bombs. **Typhoon - Advanced fighter-bomber. Bomb rack has been replaced with an explosive eight-rocket salvo. *Wellington - Basic Bomber. Armed with 'Blockbusters' and clusters of incendiary explosives. **Lancaster - Advanced Bomber. Carries an 8-tonne bomb payload, but is still faster than the lighter Wellington. Prototype Base *Skink - Armored Anti-aircraft Gun *Churchill - Advanced Heavy Tank *Churchill AVRE - Advanced Heavy Tank 'Tactics' British aircraft are very good and very cheap. Excellent combination. The observation post has a VERY long line of sight. British have paratroopers as soon as they have an airfield. NO research required. Drop some lads in early for tea......